User talk:Neural777
Neural's Talk Page :D Hiya! This is my talk page. Leave messages here, and don't mess up the page. Or else I'll BITE YOUR FACE! do... something. :P Eh... just don't do it. Okay? Archives I also gotta archive the talk page once in a while once it is stuffed with a whole lot of posts due to template and page load issues. Archive Uno Archive Dos Note to Blankywoman: Can you make me an archive template, like yours? pweeeease Mi~ :3 Don't ban me! Total Drama Sim Thingy Season 2! Well..do you want in? We willz rehearse! !Crazy12345 02:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mistah. N-777 }} Well, I like the rollplays. }} OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Actully it wuz during his"reighn"Crazy12345 18:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Please ban Crazy Dude? Really? I HAVE PROOF!!! Riot tinks itz fake he siad"There r so many ways itz fake". And i said list all the ways it iz...and he didnt! so ha! He has NO support!Crazy12345 19:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... ESRB Rating "T" for SSBB OPPOSSUMS ARE SCARY I would like to see how you improved. Plus, we hadn't brawled in quite a while.}} }} CRAZY/RAY= BAN helpcrazy broke his ban as a anyoumus user Random54 15:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey... ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 04:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) OH NO A HOBO!!!! }} Hi Mr. DUSTY Pie }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} Asparagus will rule the world...someday. }} PIZZA HUT AND MICKY D'S }} DID YOU KNOW THAT THE PERSON WENT TO THE PALCE AT THAT TIME IN A THING WITH SOME STUFF!? }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} sun of a (Wii maniac: *shows up before AU can say bad word* HEY KIDS!!!!!) B word-AU OFF WAVES! *blasts Neural to a far away planet* Ask? Hi! Oh... What does absent mean??? LISAWOMAN AND THE ORDER OF THE DOUGHNUTS + MY ABSENCE }} IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH DAT?! IT BE AN AWESOME GAME!!! IKEMAN IS IN IT!!! And I wasn't gonna ask to brawl anywayz. :O I'm too lazy to eject the FE:RD disc from my Wii and put in teh Brawl disc. But what has happened to your Wii? Why does it need to be repaired?}} }} OH MY GOSH!}} }} }} I'M GIVE UP, FALCON!!!!! }} }} I Can't Get It (Which he probably doesn't). }} New episode HEY KIDS! ! You stole my censor...phrase....thing...Oh I don't know you just stole "HEY KIDS!" from me *slaps Neural*}} NO ELECTRONICS!!! }} "I love Kogasa" user dA April Fools Prank Summer's Quiz Bowl Happy Easter Tardisgirl98 12:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Huh? You probably live somewhere different to me coz in York it is! Tardisgirl98 12:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I knew that... kinda APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Princess Elincia's bodyguards, I presume. I am sorry for the trouble you've gone to. }} FALCON....GIFT! }} SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} Heya~ Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Obsess 3 2 Things I don't has MySims PC, so I asked Blanky to make it. 2. What are the dates for each archive?}} Two Good News and One Bad News... jhusagyfcgw What? Thankies I'm sure this will be super helpful! HOORAY FOR HELPFUL!!!!!}} dAng problem there! }} A day to help EARTH! }} MUFFKINS!!! }} NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! They only allow you to transfer Pokemon from one game per file!!! And no, I hasn't noticed anything of that sort. It's probably only your computer. o.o}} AND OKAY!!!}} DON'T YOU HAS ANY OLD DANG POKEMON IN YOUR STORAGE FROM D/P THAT YOU CAN USE AGAINST ME?! GOSH!!!}} Despicable Me WHAT THE HECK